networkedlifeq21fandomcom-20200213-history
Networked.life.q21 Wikia
='Welcome to the Special Topics in Communications: Networks - Q21 Wikia'= Instructions The final project (required only from the graduate students) is a student-selected research project that applies networking principles in our everyday applications by looking at how our world is connected socially, strategically and technologically and why it matters. In other words you need to propose a Q21 similar to the 20Q to be covered in this course that utilizes networking concepts to address the proposed question. The proposal should be 1-2 pages and should provide a detailed description of the question you are trying to address. You should convince the reader that the problem addressed plays a significant role in our networked life. You should also state what you plan to deliver at the end of the project. You should include a short list of references that are related to your project. If it is a joint project, you should state the planned division of work. I will give you feedback on your proposal. Be careful not to propose an overly ambitious project since everything must be done within the semester. The final project could be a collaborative project with at most three students. If a collaborative project is pursued, the scope of the project is expected to be about twice that of a one-student project, and the works of each student must be clearly stated so that I can grade them separately. Start immediately with your project! Think about what you want to do. You are encouraged to discuss with the instructor about your plans.. Wiki page You need to create a wiki page for your proposed Q21. It should be similar format to the course book chapters but not included the advanced materials. In your wiki page you need to create 2 examples with solutions similar to the ones in the 20Q textbook. ='Question 21'= How does your website recommend you the right product? by Harpreet Kaur and Rajath Mavathur Basavaraj Recommender systems are a subclass of information filtering system that seek to predict the 'rating' or 'preference' that a user would give to an item. Recommender systems apply statistical and knowledge discovery techniques to the problem of making product recommendations during a live customer interaction and they are achieving widespread success in E-Commerce nowadays especially in areas such as movies, music, news, books, research articles, search queries, social tags, products, collaborators, jokes, restaurants, financial services, life insurance, online dating, and Twitter followers. In this paper, we investigate several techniques for analyzing large-scale purchase and preference data for the purpose of producing useful recommendations to customers. Read the Full Article How an Electronic Payment System is Modeled for Future Banking Purposes? by Rashmi Gudipati, Naga Sai Praveen Pannala Could you imagine a situation when we are trying to shop online and the only way to pay is by sending a check in the mail? And how about we are not able to use a credit or debit card when you went out to shopping or to eat or have gas for your car? The way of transferring money has advanced tremendously over the last few years. PayPal, online bill pays, and mobile payments are all examples of recent advancements. These changes are led to electronic fund transfer system (EFTs) or electronic transfer of money from one account to another. Read the Full Article HOW DO GOOGLE, BING AND YAHOO SEARCH ENGINES WORK? WHO IS WINNING THE SEARCH WAR? by LakshmiChaitanya Madiraju, Sri Rohith Talluri Major parts of the world today have become totally reliant on the internet and this can be attributed to the advent of globalization. Many countries are voraciously making use of this technology for a variety of purposes. Searching for information on the web is one of the prominent uses of the internet and this actually lead to the development of search engines. Read the Full Article How ANN predicts Stock Market Indices? by Vidya Sagar Reddy Gopala, Deepak Ramu Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article How are Microgrid Networks Optimized to Prevent Voltage and Frequency Droop? by Manroop S. Turna, Brian L. Wright With the advent of multiple small generators and energy storage devices in the modern power network, innovative solutions to the unique problems and opportunities of these new systems must be found. One of these problems (or opportunities) is the issue of how to correct voltage and frequency droop in distributed Microgrids. This article describes some of the methods that can be used to help mitigate this issue. Read the Full Article How Do Tweets Become A Trend? by Deepshikha Balasubramanian, Sanjitha Ranganath, Rutuja Mulay Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article How does an airport manages multiple flights? by Abhimanyu Tripathi, Manasa Thatipamula The continuous growth of the air transportation industry has placed an enormous strain on the aviation system’s infrastructure. Congestion is persistent and arises on an almost daily basis as a consequence of even minor weather disturbances that cause reductions in nominal capacities. The Air Transport Association (2009) has estimated that delays increased direct operating costs to U.S. airlines by about $12 billion in 2007 and $9.5 billion in 2008. European airlines have cited figures in the $5 billion range for their costs. Read the Full Article How does Facebook recommend a friend to you? by Yefa Mai, Vishal Bhatt, Sukhman Sidhu Everyone uses Facebook in the world,but how does it recommend a friend to you? In this system, it will recommend a friend who you never think you can find the relationship with him/her.Read the Full Article How does FEDEX or UPS choose the optimal route to deliver packages? by Anil Kumar Gowda Thammaiah, Sunil Golla Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article HOW DOES SHAZAM UNIQUELY IDENTIFY A TRACK? by Jay Sharma, Omkar Murkumbi Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it.[http://networkedlifeq21.wikia.com/wiki/How_does_Shazam_Uniquely_Identify_A_Track%3F Read the Full Article] How does Uber’s surge price vary at different times? by Rijutha Datla, Rishika Datla Uber is a firm that provides a ride sharing platform that matches willing drivers with customers looking for rides. Founded in 2009, it is an emerging leader in the ride sharing economy. It is now available in over 200 cities in 57 countries with 160,000 drivers in the United States alone. An application for mobiles which is responsible for a two sided market is provided by this technology firm. To determine the availability of rides and to get estimated prices, the clients use a client app whereas the drivers use a partner app to indicate the willingness to accept fares. When the demand is high, it introduces a ‘surge multiplier’ to increase the prices. The surge price gets updated every five minutes and this price is highly correlated with supply and demand. Surge price is set algorithmically and not manually. Read the Full Article How ISPs manage Routing Traffic? by Abhilasha Dave, Rithika Shyam Chari, Swati Chaturvedi Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article How To Control Airport Congestion ? by Tanmayee Tankasali, Thiriveedhi Srinidhi Keshav Airport surface congestion is one of the most important factors of delays at the airport. There are several reasons that cause congestions. Air traffic operations have significantly increased worldwide while airport capacity has been lagging Read the Full Article How to Position/Localize Indoors where GPS Can't Work? by Bhanu Sharma, Supanpreet Kaur, Karan Pahwa Localization based services, especially navigation systems, have ruled our lives for the past ten years. With the advancement of science, our dependence on such services have increased exponentially. Today, one can easily find one’s way to the nearest Starbucks or navigate one’s way in a strange city. From the initial events about 30 years ago when a Soviet Sukhoi interceptor flying over the Sea of Japan fired off two heat-seeking missiles, the technology evolved fast.The exponential advancement has us captured to the point where we no longer look for maps, or compasses (basic essentials for travelling 10 years ago) but just our cell phones. Read the Full Article How to Choose the Shortest Path in the Public Transportation? by Yuquan Yang, Yuxia Bai Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article WHAT IS THE PRINCIPLE BEHIND DYNAMIC FREQUENCY ALLOCATION? by Jyotsna Yallapragada, Sravya Bolla Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Read the Full Article Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse